yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
XING
Xing}} diğer anlamları için bkz: Xing. XING (Named openBC/''Açık İşletme Kulübü'' 17 Kasım 2006) kadar olan sosyal yazılım Bir etkinleştirmek için platform küçük dünya ağı profesyoneller için. Şirket 200'den fazla ülkeden gelen insanlar tarafından kullanıldığını iddia ediyor. Mevcut diller de İngilizce, Almanca, İspanyolca, Portekizce, İtalyanca, Fransızca, Hollandaca, Basitleştirilmiş Çince, Fince, İsveççe, Korece, Japonca, Rusça, Türkçe Lehçe ve Macarca. Her üye başka bir üye nasıl bağlandığı görüntüleyerek, bu görselleştirir küçük dünya fenomen. Platform kişisel profiller, grupları, tartışma forumları, olay koordinasyon ve diğer ortak sosyal topluluk özellikler sunuyor. Temel üyelik ücretsizdir. Ama birçok temel fonksiyonları, belirli nitelikleri veya mesajlaşma insanlarla insanlar için arama gibi kimi zaten sadece premium üyeler tarafından erişilebilir bağlı değil, için. Premium üyelik 5 € (yaklaşık 9 YTL) aylık ücret geliyor.[2] Platformu kullanıyor https katı bir gizlilik ve no-spam politikası vardır. diğer birçok ağ siteleri aksine, XING kendi ödeyen üye herhangi bir üye için çok kolay bir e-posta erişimi sağlar. XING özel bir var Büyükelçi Her şehir veya bölge dünyanın önemli bir seçim ile programı. Büyükelçiler kullanımının teşvik yerel etkinlikler tutun sosyal ağ bir iş aracı olarak, üyeleri tek ve diğer iş fikirleri tanıtmak ve kişisel düzeyde birbirlerini tanımalarını sağlamışlar. XING Amerikan platformu ile rekabet LinkedIn ve Avrupa Viadeo[3] için sosyal ağ işletmeler arasında. [4] XING ayrıca kapalı topluluklar, kendi erişim yolları ve arayüz tasarımları ile çağrıldı Enterprise gruplar için bir sistem sunmaktadır. Platform IBM, McKinsey, Accenture ve diğerleri de dahil olmak üzere kurumsal gruplarına yönelik altyapı olarak hizmet vermektedir.[5] Geçmişi *OPEN Business Club AG, Ağustos 2003 yılında kuruldu Hamburg, Almanya Alman limited şirket tarafından gibi Lars Hinrichs ve kurucularından Bill Liao. Platform resmi olarak 1 Kasım 2003 tarihinde başlatıldı.[6] O 17 Kasım 2006 tarihinde XING OpenBC gelen ismi oldu. *O ve Alman medyasında çok önem kazanmıştır yaygın Almanca konuşulan ülkelerde iş ağı olarak kullanılan (DACH Bölge). Avrupa ve Uzak Doğu boyunca diğer ülkelerden Üyelik ağ platformu Temmuz 2006 yılında 1,5 milyondan fazla üyesi büyümeye yardımcı oldu.[7] *Mart 2007'de, XING İspanyol sosyal ağ iş satın eConozco ve gelecek 12 aylık dönemde Xing içine üyelerini birleştirmek istemektedir.[8] *Haziran 2007'de, XING İspanyol sosyal ağ iş Neurona satın aldı. [9]. Neurona kullanıcılar 31 Mart 2008 tarihinde Xing göç edildi. *2008 yılı Ocak ayında XING Türk sosyal ağ iş Çember satın aldı. [10]. Cember.net kullanıcıları 26 Temmuz 2008 tarihinde Xing göç edildi. *Mart 2009 yılında, XING İtalya ofisleri açıldı. IPO Şirket 30 bir sorun fiyat ile 7 Aralık 2006 tarihinde (IPO) halka açıldı Euro. Open Business Club Hazır Ticker sembolü O1BC.DE ve onun ISIN numarası: DE000XNG8888. XING birinci oldu Web 2.0 Şirketin Avrupa'daki kamu gidin.[11] XING Mobil Xing.com Mobil kullanıcılar, cep telefonu, PDA veya smartphone doğrultusunda faaliyetlerini bazı erişim sağlar. Standartları desteklenmektedir: HTML 3.2, XHTML MP 1.0, WML 1.1. Eklentiler XING Xing.com Eklentiler Lotus Notes, Microsoft Outlook, Windows Adres Defteri ve temas senkronizasyonu sağlamak ücretsiz indirebilirsiniz Outlook Express. Aynı zamanda manuel CSV Dosya ithalat-ihracat izin verir ve bir Firefox arama plug-in. XING Premium (ücretli) hizmetleri Xing.com openBC Premium Grup önde gelen iş dergileri ve çok uluslu kuruluşlara üniversite ve şirket mezunlar gruplarından büyük küresel topluluklar için geliştirilmiştir. Bu sosyal yazılım sunan openBC profesyonel kapsamında etkin yönetimi ve mevcut toplulukların büyüme sağlar. Ayrıca bakınız *Viadeo *LinkedIn *BoardEx *Meettheboss *Profesyonel ağ *Sosyal yazılım *Sosyal ağ *spoke_ (web sitesi) *Sosyal ağ siteleri listesi Referanslar #'^' "Xing.com - Alexa Trafik Bilgileri". Alexa İnternet, Inc. http://www.alexa.com/siteinfo/xing.com. Alınan 2010/05/23. #'^' Premium Hesap Yükseltme, 2007-11-23 #'^' Ekonomist yerel profesyonel ağ iş global dövmek mi? #'^' Avrupa Start-Ups gel Burada Silikon Vadisi Move Over John Markoff, 24/01/2007, New York Times, ABD ile #'^' Lütfen başka yolu etrafında veya Xing alır! Carsten Cumbrowski, 29 Ocak 2007 tarafından, SearchEngineJournal.com #'^' Xing.com Q & A Soru 2. ne zaman şirket kurdu? #'^' Süddeutsche Zeitung, 2006-07-12 (Almanca) #'^' Xing İspanyol iş sosyal ağ alıyor 27 Mart 2007, e-Consultancy.com #'^' Neurona XING Katıldı 22 Haziran 2007, Xing.com #'^' Cember.net XING Katıldı 23 Ocak 2008, Xing.com #'^' Web 2.0 şirketi Xing yükseltir IPO yılında 35.700.000 € Graham Charlton, 12 ile. Aralık 2006, e-Consultancy.com Dış bağlantılar *kamu giriş yeri XING *Şirket blogu *Şirket bilgileri ve basın bültenleri (Üyelik numaraları, dil vb kaynak) |} "Adresinden alındıhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/XING"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Categories Kategoriler]: Hamburg merkezli şirketler | Frankfurt Menkul Kıymetler Borsası'nda Şirketler | Profesyonel ağları | Web 2.0 | Topluluk siteleri | Sosyal ağ hizmetleri , Symbol:O1BC.DE | foundation = Hamburg, Germany (2003) | location = Hamburg, Germany | key_people = Dr. Stefan Gross-Selbeck, CEO | revenue = €25.09 million (QI-QIII 2008) | net_income = | num_employees = | url = Xing.com | website_type = Professional network service | language = Simplified Chinese, Dutch, English, Finnish, French, German, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Polish, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish, Swedish, Turkish | advertising = | registration = Required | launch_date = November 2003 | alexa = 217 ( ) }} XING (named openBC/''Open Business Club'' until November 17, 2006) is a social software platform for enabling a small-world network for professionals. The company claims that it is used by people from over 200 countries. Available languages include English, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, French, Dutch, Simplified Chinese, Finnish, Swedish, Korean, Japanese, Russian, Polish, Turkish and Hungarian. By displaying how each member is connected to any other member, it visualizes the small-world phenomenon. The platform offers personal profiles, groups, discussion forums, event coordination, and other common social community features. Basic membership is free. But many core functions, like searching for people with specific qualifications or messaging people to whom one is not already connected, can only be accessed by the premium members. Premium membership comes at a monthly fee of 5 € (around 9 USD).Premium Account Upgrade, 2007-11-23 The platform uses https and has a rigid privacy and no-spam policy. Unlike many other networking websites, XING provides its paying members very easy email access to any members. XING has a special Ambassador program for each city or region around the world with a substantial constituency. The Ambassadors hold local events that promote the use of social networking as a business tool, letting members introduce business ideas to one and other, and get to know each other on a personal level. XING competes with the American platform LinkedIn and the European ViadeoThe Economist Does local beat global in the professional-networking business? for social networking among businesses. Move Over Silicon Valley, Here Come European Start-Ups By John Markoff, 24/01/2007, The New York Times, USA XING also offers the system for closed communities, called Enterprise groups with their own access paths and interface designs. The platform serves as the infrastructure for corporate groups, including IBM, McKinsey, Accenture and others.LinkedIn takes on Xing, or the other way around! by Carsten Cumbrowski, January 29th, 2007, SearchEngineJournal.com History *OPEN Business Club AG was founded in August 2003 in Hamburg, Germany as a German limited liability company by Lars Hinrichs and co-founder Bill Liao. The platform was officially launched on November 1, 2003.Xing.com Q&A Question 2. When was the company founded? It was renamed from OpenBC to XING on November 17, 2006. *It gained much attention in German media and is widely used as a business network in German-speaking countries (DACH Region). Membership from other countries throughout Europe and the Far East helped the network platform grow to more than 1.5 million members in July 2006.Süddeutsche Zeitung, 2006-07-12 (German) *In March 2007, XING purchased the Spanish social networking business eConozco and intends to merge its members into Xing over the next 12 months.Xing buys Spanish business social network 27 March 2007, e-Consultancy.com *In June 2007, XING purchased the Spanish social networking business Neurona. Neurona Joins XING 22 June 2007, Xing.com. Neurona users were migrated to Xing on March 31, 2008. *In January 2008, XING purchased the Turkish social networking business Cember. Cember.net Joins XING 23 January 2008, Xing.com. Cember.net users were migrated to Xing on July 26, 2008. *In March 2009, XING opened offices in Italy. IPO The company went public (IPO) on December 7, 2006 with an issue price of 30 Euros. The Open Business Club Stock Ticker symbol is O1BC.DE and its ISIN number is: DE000XNG8888. XING became the first Web 2.0 company to go public in Europe.Web 2.0 company Xing raises €35.7 million in IPO by Graham Charlton, 12. Dec 2006, e-Consultancy.com XING Mobile Xing.com Mobile allows users to access some of its functions using a mobile phone, PDA or smartphone. Standards supported: HTML 3.2, XHTML MP 1.0, WML 1.1. XING Plug-Ins Xing.com Plugins are available for free download that allow contact synchronization with Lotus Notes, Microsoft Outlook, Windows Address Book and Outlook Express. It also allows manual CSV File import–export and has a Firefox search plug-in. XING Premium (paid) services The Xing.com openBC Premium Groups were developed for major global communities, from university and corporate alumni groups to leading business magazines and multinational organizations. This social software offering enables effective management and growth of existing communities within the professional context of openBC. See also * Viadeo * LinkedIn * BoardEx * Meettheboss * Professional network * Social software * Social networking * spoke_(website) * List of social networking websites References External links *XING public entry site *Company weblog *Company information and press releases (source of membership numbers, languages etc.) ca:XING de:XING es:XING fr:XING hr:XING it:XING nl:Xing no:XING (nettsamfunn) sk:Xing sv:XING Category:Companies based in Hamburg Category:Companies listed on the Frankfurt Stock Exchange Category:Professional networks Category:Web 2.0 Category:Community websites Category:Social network services